Voltage regulation continues to be an area of interest in circuit design, especially for purposes of preventing unnecessary consumption of power. While all systems can benefit from improvements in voltage regulation, battery-powered devices are a special focus. Promoting efficient management of battery power usage will translate into improved performance, giving users enhanced capability.